The Final Trump
The Final Trump is Scapegrace's origin story, as told by Bek D. Corbin, and provides background information on the Harrow family. It follows events in Saks and Violence and Envy and the Gilded Cage, so we know this happens after March 2007, and there's the mention of school, so not happening during the summer of 2007, as that's when Tales of Summer happens, and involves the aftermath of this story. Part 1 Part 1 was released March 24, 2017, and runs from Tuesday, March 6, 2007 to Monday, March 12, 2007. We learn that lies are “Things we do to other people,” and that the Harrow Way is to encourage rivalries. Also, some of the mechanics of a Great Quest are explained. The visit to Yerunkle Pavilion turns foul. Part 2 Part 2 was released April 7, 2017. Part 2 picks up after the cliffhanger from Part 1, and runs from Monday, March 12, 2007 to Tuesday, March 13, 2007. The magical concepts of "Miasma" and "Faex", as consequences of working magic and dealing with the aftereffects is introduced. The Harrows visit Dr. Smart. Afterward, JJ meets with Akelarre. Part 3 Part 3 was released April 21, 2017, and runs from Wednesday, March 14, 2007 to Friday, March 16, 2007. Wednesday, March 14, 2007: The Harrows take on Academia at State University, and it's a free-for-all for the Stony Mill Skull. Thursday, March 15, 2007: JJ meets Dr. XXX instead of going to school. Later in the day, The Ill-Starred attack The Magnificent Five at their HQ. Friday, March 16, 2007: JJ and Akelarre strike a deal, three days after their initial meeting. Part 4 Part 4 was released May 5, 2017. Starts Friday afternoon, March 16, 2007, with the family trip to the Onsen. The kids boost the Onsen's vril synthesizer. JJ's phone collection grows. Part 5 Part 5 was released May 19, 2017. Jessie's birthday party is held Saturday, March 17, 2007, and the Final Trump is played. Characters Part 1 Active * Family ** Jesse James Harrow ** Victor Lustig Harrow ** Bartholomew Roberts Harrow ** Nicholas Harrow (as Green Mist, Captain Ransack) ** Lucian Harrow ** Vivian Morgaine Harrow ** Juliet Harrow ** Mara Harrow ** Accolon (Mara's familiar) ** Ayesha Medea Harrow ** Marc-Thierry de Maugris-St. Denis ** John Dillinger Harrow * Friends ** Zach Kneller * Servants ** ABBY(AI) ** Lark ** Lynx ** Ace ** Latigo ** Marcel ** Kage * Others ** Magnificent Five *** Blue Moon *** Silver Streak *** Iron Ox *** Red Frost *** Golden Eagle * Targets ** Phantom Highwayman ** Doctor XXX ** Akelarre (a.k.a., Lucinda-Maria Mafalda Alonzo y Bermudez) Part 2 Active * Others ** Dr. Helen Smart *** Right-hand-man: Dennis Hawkins *** Lab rats: Ernie, Kelly, Pete, Max, Emily *** Security: Marley ** Volsung *** U-Marines (minions) Mentioned * Others ** Dr. Miles Havoc ** Gloria Havoc nee Garland ** Kayley Blitzen (Madam Cailleach, Baroness Blitzen) ** Mindy Coughlin ** Captain Wun-Darr (Captain Mar-Vell expy) ** Professor Wilde (Doc Wilde's father) *** Horace Burkett (Professor Wilde's minion) ** Dr. Geisten ** Sthagaas-ags-Mnaghuul, the Mind Priest of Lost Lemuria Part 3 Active * Harrow Servants ** Sully * Associates ** Velociraptor * Others ** Magnificent Five Employees *** Santangelo (Security Chief) *** Proctor (Security Guard) *** Darby (Security Guard) ** the Ill-Starred *** Cozzare *** Stampede *** Redux *** Moonchild *** Venomous *** Chiron ** State University *** Dr. Othmar *** Herschel (undergrad flunky) Part 4 Active * Associates ** Big Bertha ** Black Sapphire ** Boulder ** Teddy (Boulder's son) ** Blue Diamond ** Blackjack ** Tigerbrand * Others ** Streber (General Manager, the Onsen) Mentioned * Family (Mara's siblings) ** Melissa de Maugris ** Melusine de Maugris ** Alcina de Maugris ** Virgil de Maugris ** Atlantes de Maugris * Others ** Empire City Guard ***Lioness ***Tiger Girl ** Captain Storm ** The Syndicate *** Man-eater *** Killer Doll *** The Mamba *** Bloody Mary *** Sabbath ** Dr. Diabolik ** Clark (Security Chief at the Onsen) ** Jobe Wilkins ** Doktor Verrukt ** Baron Blitzen (Mentioned.) * Associates ** du Chantraine family *** Marcel *** Tilda *** Jean-Armand ** White Lady ** Kaito family ** LeMalin family *** Dominic *** Isabelle *** Anastasia ** Celestina Valocco ** Fino Valocco Part 5 Active * Family ** Naimon (Uncle Virgil's familiar) * Friends ** Rafe Devoss (Melissa's partner) ** Jana Kolbe (Virgil's partner) * Harrow Servants ** Mrs. Quillan * Associates ** Heller family *** Damian Heller *** Linda Heller *** Angelica Heller ** Oberon family *** Professor Oberon (formerly, Grand Guignol) *** Titania *** Ariel Oberon ** Threshold ** Alfie ** Betty ** Kaito family *** Kaito Enenra *** Kaito Osabi *** Kaito Ikiryo *** Kaito Akateko *** Kaito Tenka *** Kaito Janjabi *** Kaito Jubokko *** Kaito Yosei ** Eden family *** Adam Eden *** Eve Eden *** Seth ** St. Germaine family *** Josephine Pellegrini-St. Germaine Madame Hex *** Arsène St. Germaine ** (Surname unknown) *** Mr. Magic *** Gwen ** LeMalin family *** Isabelle LeMalin *** Dominic LeMalin *** Anastasia LeMalin *** Georges LeMalin *** Aurelie LeMalin *** Felix LeMalin *** Marine LeMalin ** Gage family *** Mr. Gage *** Clarice Gage *** Gage's teenage daughter ** Kokoretsi (Asha's pet, surviving goat-man) Mentioned *Family ** Musette de Maugris * Others ** Crimson Claw ** Shadowmage ** M. Cauchemar ** the Deuxieme ** the Graustark woman ** Gizmatic ** Jadis Diabolik ** Iron Dragon ** Freedom Triplets *** Liberté *** Égalité *** Fraternité ** Le Coq ** the Transhumanite References Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1